Drumpfster Fire Misinformation
This page is a compilation of Fark threads related to the dumpster fire that is the worthless advisors to the 45th President of the United States of America. This page is for the current month, ' ' '' To view previous months, check out the archive =Dear Leader= The Show Is ‘Trump’ ''And it is sold-out performances everywhere # # # ## ## bsabsvr}} # # # # # ## ## ## ### ## ## # # # # ## ## ### If You Don’t Tell People About Your Success they probably won’t know about it # # ## ### ### # ## ## # # ## # # I Know Words, I Have The Best Words # # # # ## ### ### # # # # # ## # # ## # ## ## # # # ## ## # Firing the FBI Director # ## ## bsabsvr}} # ## ## ## # # # # ## # # # # # # # ## ## # ## ### ### ## ## ## ## ## ## ### ### ### ## ## # # # # # ## # ## ## # # # # # # Finding A Replacement for the FBI Director # # There's Nobody's Bigger Or Better At The Military Than I Am # I Like The Fact That You All Voted For Me # # Make America Great Again We Had A Massive Landslide Victory # # # # # # # # # # ## # I Won The Popular Vote if you deduct the millions of people who voted illegally # I Have A Very Good Brain My primary consultant is myself # # # # # ## # # # # ## ## # # Questionable Decision Making # ## for the consequences of this decision, please see this section # # ## ## ### ## # # # I Think Has Done Really A Great Job Of Outsmarting Our Country To view all Fark threads discussing the relationship between Trump and Russia, please visit this page # # The Beauty Of Me Is That I’m Very Rich # # ## Trust Me. I’m Like A Smart Person # # # # # # I Am Fortunate To Have Been Blessed With Great Genes Obama Had My "Wires Tapped" We Love ‘The Art Of The Deal’ but the Bible is far, far superior # # Knock The Crap Out Of Them I Will Pay For The Legal Fees I Promise Section title: February 1, 2016, New Republic, '' Los Angeles Times # # There Was Blood Coming Out Of Her Eyes. Blood Coming Out Of Her—Wherever I Will Be The Greatest Jobs President ''that God ever created # ## We See A Lot Of Money Pouring In From Russia # # # # ## It's Totes Okay When We Do It =Faithful= I Love The Poorly Educated To see all the ways Drumpf supporters are stupid and how they got that way, please click here Donald's Imaginary Friends and His Faithful Followers To view Fark threads featuring: * people who should know better than to support the Trump Trainwreck (but do so nonetheless, either deliberately or accidentally or out of some warped sense of loyalty) * or non-media people whose paycheck depends upon supporting the Trump Trainwreck (for media types see this link below) please click here Ministry of Misinformation To view Fark threads featuring the misinformation purveyors who keep the poorly educated infromed, please click here I'll Choose The Best People For My Administration To view Fark threads featuring the sycophants ruining the country, please click here and here =Links= See Also * Drumpfster Fire Navigation Page * Archive for this page * Categorized list of Nicknames * Trump-Russia Connections * Trump Laundry * Drumpfster Fire * Drumpfster Fire Advisors * Drumpfster Fire Agencies * Drumpfster Fire Daily Chaos * Drumpfster Fire Misinformation * Donald's Imaginary Friends and His Faithful Followers * Enemies List * Ministry of Misinformation * I Love The Poorly Educated * The World Outside the U.S. Post-Drumpf * 115th Congressional Dumpster Fire * ALECworks * Defying GOP's Wet Dream of One Party Rule of U.S. Government External Links * Press Snekretary's Facebook page * Official Press Snekretary on Twitter * Snekretary Tumblr * Snek Ssswag * Executive Order Generator * Trump Insult Generator * What The Fuck Just Happened Today? * How Long Has Donald Trump Been President? * Nose Flags * Trump-Russia timeline, Mother Jones